


passion like wildfire

by yamagusheep



Series: ennoyama drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, IM FUCKING EXCITED, M/M, THIS SHIP DOESNT SHOW UP AT ALL BUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamagusheep/pseuds/yamagusheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennoshita and Yamaguchi are dorks when they're together-- especially in the mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	passion like wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> FUC K im ready to go with this. lets go ennoyama

Warmth made contact with his skin; soft and gentle, light and smooth. The freckled brunette opened his eyes that had just been kissed by his favorite pair of lips.

“Morning, sunshine,” Groggy, gravelly, deep-- Ennoshita’s voice rang softly in Yamaguchi’s ears. If he weren’t so eager to stay with his partner, he could have fallen right back asleep. Ennoshita’s voice was amazing.

“Mm, ‘Noshita, I don’t wanna get up.”

“I made breakfast for us.”

“You’re too sweet.”

“I do it just for you.”

Yamaguchi sat up slowly and they shared another kiss, passion and gratefulness spreading between them like wildfire.


End file.
